Sind die Eltern aus dem Haus,tun's die Geschwister auf'm Tisch
by Emperor M-man
Summary: Ginny erwischt Ron beim Masturbieren. Ron bietet ihr,aus irgendeienem mysteriösen,dem Autor ebenfalls völlig unbekannten Grund,an,mit ihm,während ihre Eltern noch weg sind,etwas "Spaß" zu haben.Macht sie mit? Und wenn ja,was entwixkelt sich dann aus so einer Beziehung? Wie wird es ausgehen? Und warum ergibt Sieben mal Sieben feinen Sand? (Warnung: nicht für Minderjährige gedacht!)


**_DISCLAIMER: Ich besitze weder die Charaktere noch die von J.K. Rowling verfasste und ihr gehörende Buchreihe 'Harry Potter',noch habe ich keineswegs an deren Produktion mitgewirkt! Dieses Werk dient nur der Unterhaltung und hat keinen kommerziellen Hintergedanken!_**

 ** _Ansonsten: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_**

Ron lag in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett,seinen erigierten Schwanz in der rechten,ein magisches Äquivalent des _Playboys_ oder des _Penthouses--mit_ dem kleinen,aber feinen Unterschied,dass die Bilder hier eher Videoaufnahmen glichen und sich die halbnackten oder gar nackten Frauen auf Cover und Seite bewegten-anzüglich und erotisch,natürlich-- in der linken Hand fest umklammernd.

Er stöhnte lustvoll und schamlos laut und masturbierte mit immer höher werdendem Tempo ,wichste so hart und schnell wie möglich. Er spürte schon,wie heftig sein bestes Stück zuckte,bereit,eine Ladung abzuschießen,mitten auf das wunderschöne Gesicht des geilen Weibes im Heft,das ihm zuzuzwinkern schien. Nur noch ein paar mal seine Hand auf und ab,auf und ab,auf und ab...und dann,auf dem Höhepunkt,da floss schon etwas Vorsperma raus aus seinem Schwanz,an dem die Adern zu pulsiieren schienen..

..und Ron Weasley war alsdann auf dem Höhepunkt,war schon bereit,abzuspritzen und mit einer gewaltigen Wucht(!)...

...war plötzlich die Tür offen,und eine mehr als nur schockierte,überraschte und sprachlose Ginny Weasley,Rons kleine Schwester,stand am Türrahmen. Eigentlich wollte sie ihren großen Bruder nur etwas überraschen und kurz 'Hi,Ron!' zwitschern,nachdem sie mit ihrer Familie für den Erwerb neuer Schulsachen zu spottbilligen Preisen aus der Winkelgasse zurückgekommen war. Deshalb überhaupt konnte Ron ja auch so laut stöhnen und keuchen,wie ihm lust und laune war; er hatte gedacht,sie kämen erst ein paar Stunden später zurück. Tja,falsch gedacht!

Jedenfalls stand Ginny da am Türrahmen,die Augen weit aufgerissen und den Mund sperrangelweit offen. Ron indes konnte es sich,auch,wenn seine Schwester jetzt nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand und er ebenfalls schockiert dreinsah,jetzt,auf dem Höhepunkt,nicht mehr verkneifen;und,als wollte sein Schwanz ihn extra provozieren,schoss plötzlich eine gewaltige Menge Sperma aus seinem Pissloch und...naja...ihr müsst verstehen,sein Penis war aus irgendeinem Grunde im Winkel zu Ginnys Richtung,bzw. zu Ginny,und...naja,sie war ja nur einen oder zwei (Rons Bett war relativ nah an der Tür) Meter von seinem Bett entfernt und...jedenfalls schoss das Sperma mit vollem Karacho aus seinem Schwanz,ein paar (Milli-)Sekunden in der Luft schwebend und fliegend,und landete schließlich direkt (hauptsächlich) auf das Oberteil seiner Schwester (ihr Lieblings-T-shirt) und...auf ihrem Gesicht!

Reflexartig fasste sie sich ans Gesicht und spürte und fühlte den schleimigen,klebrigen Saft ihres Bruders,das sie schon,als nicht so ganz unschuldiges Mädchen in der 5. Klasse an der Hogwarts-Schuke für Hexerei und Zauberei,sehr gut als _Sperma_ (er)kannte. Sie betrachtete das Sperma,das nun auf ihren Händen lag,und schrie:"Oh,mein Gott,Ronald! W-wa-was zu Merlins goldene Unterhose _tust_ du da,bitte?! Iiiihhhhh... Oh,mein Gott! Omg,omg,omg!!!...Das ist einfach nur eklig,Ron!"

Ron sprang auf und verdeckte seinen Privatbereich mit dem Magazin,vor seiner kleinen Schwester stehend.

"Ähh,Gin,guck,es ist so..."

"Ist mir doch egal,wenn du als Mann mal deine 'Gelüste' oder den ganzen anderen Scheiß hast! Warum hast du jetzt mir,deiner eigenen kleinen Schwester,ins Gesicht...gewichst?!"

"Gin,das war wirklich nicht mit Absicht; du kamst einfach so in mein Zimmer rein und..."

"Ja! Weil ich nur kurz 'Hi,Ron! Ich bin zurück!' sagen und nicht eine Ladung GOTTVERDAMMTES SPERMA VON MEINEM EIGENEN GROßEN BRUDER INS GESICHT GEKRIEGT HABEN WOLLTE!!! Hast du perverses Schwein denn noch nie was von 'Tür abschließen' gehört!!!???!!?"

"Ssshhhhh!!! OK,OK,ich hab's ja geblickt! Sei doch still,willst du,dass Mum und Dad jetzt nach oben kommen?!"

"Ich würde mir nichts sehnlicher wünschen...aber Mum und Das sind noch in der Winkelgasse,ein paar Muffelartikel kaufen und mit Freunden gemeinsam 'was essen gehen."

"Hei-heißt das,sie sind nicht zuhause?"

"Glaubst du ich **lüge** dich an?! Erst spritzt du mir 'ne Ladung von deiner Wichse ins Gesicht und bezichtigt mich dann auch noch der Lüge?! Sag mal,geht's noch?!"

"Ufffff...nein,tue ich nicht! Und jetzt nerv nicht so sehr,Alter! Ich meine,komm,es war kein verfluchter Zaubertrank,bei dem dir ein Schwanz wächst oder so!.."

Ginny war jetzt wieder sprachlos. "Du Wichser!" brüllte sie und wollte gerade gehen als...sie wusste nicht,was es war,aber irgendeine ihr unbekannte Macht zwang sie dazu,nochmal,anstatt in sein Gesicht,auf den von einem Pornomagazin verdeckten Privatbereich ihres großen Bruders zu gucken. Ron folgte ihrem Blick und sah,worauf sie fixiert war. Eine ihm vor kurzem noch undenkbare Idee kam ihm in den Sinn.

Er grinste plötzlich in Ginnys Richtung und fragte lieblich:" Würdest du gern etwas Mehr sehen,Schwesterherz?"

Nun war Ginny an der Reihe,nicht die richtigen Worte finden zu können.

"Ähhmm...nein,w-w-wie kommst du denn _darauf_?! Ich...ich meine...hust hust...du bist ein Arsch,Ronald!"

"Willst du _ihn_ jetzt sehen oder nicht?!"

"Ich...ich hab in Hogwarts

schon ein paar gesehen und gelutscht,da muss ich nicht auch noch deinen begutachten!"

"Bist du dir sicher?"

Und bevor Ginny noch irgendetwas tun oder sagen konnte,fiel das Magazin aus Rons Händen auf den Boden,und seine kleine Schwester hatte nun ein guten Aussicht auf sein bestes Stück.

Ginny war,zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage,sprachlos. Rons Schwanz war _groß_ und _breit_! Nicht falsch verstehen: er war nicht der _größte_ oder der _breiteste_ aller Schwänze,verglichen mit denen in Hogwarts,aber...irgendwie hatte er eine fast schon **_magische_** (haha! ja,ich lach mich da auch kaputt,weil,eigentlich sind sie ja selbst...ihr wisst ja, und...ja...) Wirkung auf sie und ihren Körper,vorallem auf ihre kleine Mumu da,die sich schon ein kleines bisschen feuchter anfühlte.

Dennoch war sein Schwanz relativ lang,vielleicht ca. 20-22 Zentimeter,in seinem jetzt wieder semi-erigierten Zustand.

Ginnys Augen waren nun vollständig auf ihn fixiert,den Schwanz ihre sgroßen Bruders. Wie er sich wohl anfühlte? Würde es arg wehtun,schob ihr Bruder seinen Schwanz in ihre Fotze? Sie selbst hatte nur in Handjobs und Blowjobs Erfahrungen in Hogwarts gesammelt,war also,im Grunde genommen,noch Jungfrau,in 2 ihrer 3 Löcher,wobei auch davor sonst niemand je in ihren Mund _reingespritzt_ hatte und...

Augenblick Mal! Überlegte sie sich da gerade ernsthaft,den Schwanz ihres großen Bruders zu kosten? Oh,mein Gott! Was war auf einmal bloß los mit ihr? Aber...dennoch würde sie unten herum noch etwas feuchter,nachdem sie sich überlegt hatte,wie sich Rons Schwengel wohl in ihr anfühlte.

"Also,",riss Ron sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken,"da dir mein Penis ja eine Augenweide zu sein scheint,kleine Schwester,...hättest du...vielleicht auch Lust...ihn..."

"OMG! WILLST DU ETWA,DASS ICH DIR DEINEN SCHWANZ LUTSCHE?! ODER GAR ES MIT DIR TREIBE?!?!?! DU PERVERSLING! DU SCHWEIN! DU PERVERSES SCHWEIN! DU--"

"Du bist unten herum noch feuchter als ein See!"

Ginny verfluchte den Tag,an dem ihre Freundinnen ihr geraten hatten,Leggings anzuziehen. Sie wusste,dass er Recht hatte. Vermutlich war schon ein gewaltiger Fleck auf ihrer Hose zu sehen.

"Da-das heißt noch lange nichts!"

"Ich sehe die Umrisse deiner Muschi! Sie saugt sich ja förmlich durch den Stoff und-"

"OK,OK,OK! Ich habs ja geblickt! Gut,ich gebs zu,ich bin nass und geil! Aber das heißt noch lange nicht,dass ich so verzweifelt bin, **_ES_** mit meinem eigenen Bruder zu treiben!"

"Warum?"

"'Warum'?! Tickst du noch richtig?! Wir sind Bruder und Schwester,es ist verboten und untersahaagt,sowas zu tun!"

"Was das Ministerium nicht weiß,macht es nicht heiß."

"Dann erklär mir mal bitte,wie du es Nun and Dad erklären willst,dass du deine eigene kleine Schwester geschwängert hast,weil du zu blöd warst,im richtigen Augenblick deinen Babymacher rauszuziehen! Und vergiss nicht,wir sind noch min-der-jäh-rig; also können wir jetzt nicht einfach einen,was weiß ich, temporären 'Unfruchtbarkeitszauber' oder so anwenden,ohne,dass das Ministerium,und dadurch auch _Dad_ und dadurch auch _Mum_ davon Bescheid kriegen und uns zur Rede stellen!"

Ron sagte nichts,seufzte nur über diese Art der Kurzsichtigkeit und Kleingeistigkeit seiner kleinen Schwester. Er ging zu seiner Kommode hinüber,öffnete die zweitoberste Schublade und holte mehrere Päckchen Kondome,die er einmal im Dorf ein paar Kilometer entfernt gekauft hatte, heraus,siegessicher grinsend.

Ginny sagte nichts. Sie wusste,was Kondome waren. Auf ihr Drängen hatte Hermine eines Tages mal nachgegeben und die neugierige,damals noch vollkommen unschuldige,aber schon die Pubertät erreicht habende Ginny Weasley aufgeklärt.

Über Sex,Kinderkriegen, ** _Verhütung_** (das betonte sie sehr bei ihren Erklärungen) und über alles andere,auch Dinge wie Fetische,usw. Tja,Hogwarts hatte eben keinen Sexualaufklärungs-kurs anzubieten...aber klar, _Wahrsagen_ oder _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ war ja totaaal wichtiger für hernawachsende Jugendliche,gell,Mr. Dumbledore?!

Jedenfalls wusste sie auch,was Kondome waren,war aber dennoch sprachlos und überrascht,als Ron sie herausgeholt hatte.

"D-da-das muss noch lange nicht heißen,dass ich es mit dir treiben werde,Ron!"

"Ist nicht mein Problem. Ich biete es dir nur an,wenn du Mal etwas Erfahrung in solchen Dingen brauchst,um...was weiß ich...später Mal einen gewissen Jungen mit Brille und Blitznarbe mit deinen Fertigkeiten zu beeindrucken oder so..."

"...du weißt davon?"

"Denkst du etwa,ich sei so blöd und könne nicht 1 und 1 zusammenzählen?"

"Argghh! Okay,schön! Hermine hat es mir erzählt,nachdem ich ihr im Zaubertrankunterricht ausversehen Snapes legendären Wahrheitstrank anstatt etwas zu trinken gab!"

"Ufffff...willst du jetzt ficken oder nicht?"

"Naja...ich weiß nicht...ich...ich bin mir noch etwas unsicher,Ron! Ich meine,was wenn Mum und Dad uns erwischen?"

"Dannnnn...können sie nicht rein,da ich dieses Mal die Tür abgeschlossen werden habe.",sagte er,anzüglich und frech zugleich zu ihr grinsend.

Ginny,seine kleine,notgeile,feuchte,süße,minderjährige Schwester,lachte kurz laut auf,schien nochmals zu überlegen,schaute sich nochmal ihre durch ihren Fotzensaft _durchnässte_ Leggings an,seufzte laut,und sagte dann schließlich mit klarer lauter Stimme zu ihrem Bruder Ron:"In Ordnung,Ronald! OK...lass uns Sex miteinander haben! Lass uns bumsen,bis wir nicht mehr können! Lass uns ficken!!!"

 ** _Fortsetzung folgt..._**


End file.
